


Comfort

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You comfort your husband, Daryl after his confrontation with Dwight in 07x16.





	Comfort

The wind whips through your hair as you hold your arms firmly around Daryl’s waist as he drives you both home on the back of his motorcycle as everyone else rides in the RV. 

You were all heading back from the community Tara told Rick about, Oceanside. It hadn’t been easy, but you got all the guns you needed for the upcoming fight against Negan. Rosita opens the gate as you approach; Enid and Jesus immediately run to her the minute the RV stops. 

“Hey, are you okay?

“Where’s Sasha?” Enid and Jesus ask simultaneously, but Rosita ignores their questions and addresses everyone.

“There’s someone here.” She says as she motions for you all to follow her. You all follow behind Rick as she leads you to the cell that Morgan built just in case it was ever needed. You can’t see who is inside until Rosita opens the cell door and the inhabitant rises, the light coming in through the window illuminating his face. 

Dwight. 

Daryl immediately rushes forward and you scramble, trying to hold your husband back, but he is too enraged. Rick is able to stop him, pressing his hand against his chest, letting him know he’s got this. You step forward, rubbing your hand over Daryl’s back comfortingly. 

“He wants to help us,” Rosita announces to everyone; this causes Rick to turn his head towards Dwight, tilting it to the side slightly. 

“Is that true? You want to help?” Rick questions. 

“I do,” Dwight confirms with a nod. 

“Okay,” Rick nods, pulling his gun from its holster and pointing it at the man, cocking it. 

“Get on your knees.” Rick commands and Dwight stares at him for a second before complying. 

“Look at me.” Dwight lifts his head and meets Rick’s eyes at his order. 

“Why?” 

“Cause I want it stopped, I want Negan dead.” Dwight answers.  
“So why don’t you just kill him yourself?” Rick questions, his tone harsh. 

“Can’t just be me, they’re all Negan.” Tara walks forward and bends down close to Dwight. 

“That girl you murdered, she had a name. Her name was Denise and she was a doctor and she helped people.” Tara whispered, threateningly. 

“I wasn’t aiming for her,” Dwight reveals, shifting his eyes over towards Daryl. You don’t even try to stop Daryl this time when he rushes forward, pinning Dwight against the wall and hovering his knife in front of the man’s face. You can hear him breathing heavily, the rage flowing off of him in waves. Daryl had been like this ever since you had reunited at Hilltop; he wouldn’t tell you what happened in his time at Negan’s compound, but it had left him reckless and incredibly angry. 

“Do it. Do it!” Tara urges from the side. 

“You want to end it this way, you go ahead.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you want to.” Dwight acknowledges. Part of you wants your husband to kill this bastard for everything he had done to him, but you know that if he is telling the truth, this could be the advantage you all needed to win. Daryl hadn’t told you what happened to him while he was kept prisoner, but you knew that Dwight played a part in his ordeal.

“He could just be here to see if you were here,” Rick says and you know that the fate of this man’s life is in your husband’s hands. No one will bat an eye, including you if Daryl decides to drive his knife into Dwight’s skull. 

“We can’t trust him,” Michonne adds, agreeing with Rick, as usual. 

“He owned me, but not anymore. What I did, I was doing for someone else. She just got away, so now I’m here. And so are you because of her.” A small part of you understood where he was coming from; you had all done horrible things to protect the people you loved, you and Daryl especially. 

“Do it!” Tara continues to urge, desperate for justice for her deceased girlfriend. 

“There’s another choice.” Dwight continues. 

“Daryl, Daryl, you knew her,” Tara begs.

“You can trust me. We can work together; we can stop him. You knew me then and you know me now. You know I’m not lying. I’m not.” You know that if Daryl were going to kill him, he would have done it already. As much as he hated Dwight, you knew he was just as desperate as the rest of you to defeat Negan and his men. 

“Do it, Do it!” Daryl drops his knife away from the man’s face and takes a step back. Rick walks forward so he is standing next to Daryl, you can see the two of them communicating silently, as they often did. 

“They have Sasha if she’s even alive,” Rosita reveals and you all look over at her, wearing expressions of surprise.

“Why didn’t you say something? He could be our only chance to get her back.” Jesus responds, voicing everyone else’s thoughts.

“Because I don’t trust him, but I trust Daryl.” She answers, crossing her arms. 

“Negan is coming soon. Tomorrow. Three trucks probably, twenty saviors and him. I can slow them down, bring some trees down in the road, buy a little time for you guys to get ready.” Dwight tells Rick, he doesn’t respond and Dwight continues. 

“If you can take them out, that’s where we start. You kill them, I’ll radio back to sanctuary.” Rick interrupts the man’s speech.

“Sanctuary?”

“Where Negan lives, that’s what they call it,” You can’t help but snort at the irony; you highly doubted that anything good was happening in that ‘sanctuary’. Carl had told you about the many ‘wives’ Negan had and you knew that those women weren’t there of their own volition. 

“I can radio back to them and say everything’s okay. You drive the trucks back, and I can lead you right inside, and, with the right plan, we can wipe out the rest. Check to see if your friend’s still alive. Then, we get the workers on our side, build our numbers up, and go from outpost to outpost and end this.” You nod at Dwight’s words it was a solid plan. You walk forward next to Daryl and grab his hand in yours as Rick tells Dwight to keep talking. 

After Dwight and Rick have finished their discussion he leaves, much to your surprise. You hang back with Michonne as Rick and Daryl stand ahead of you and watch him leave, talking amongst themselves. 

“We just started it, the whole thing.” You hear Rick say. 

“If he’s lyin’, I’m gonna kill him real slow.” 

“When this is done, I don’t give a damn if he’s sorry. I will kill that son of a bitch.” Daryl adds to his previous threat and you frown at his words slightly. 

“If he’s lying, this is already over,” Rick says before he turns and walks back towards you and Michonne. She bids you goodnight as they both head back to their house.  
Daryl doesn’t move; he just stands there watching the gate where Dwight just left. He flinches when you wrap your arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as you rest your cheek against his shoulder. 

“Come on baby, let’s go home.” You whisper, reaching down and grasping his hand as you pull him down the street towards home. He says nothing on the way to the house the two of you share. As soon as you open the door, he immediately heads upstairs, shutting the door behind him. 

You can tell that everything that happened with Dwight has really affected him; you wished that he would just talk to you, but he’d been so distant ever since he escaped Negan’s captivity. The two of you hadn’t made love since before the lineup that resulted in the deaths of Glenn and Abraham. Deciding not to let him stew in his anger, you follow him upstairs. You knock on the door softly before slowly opening the door. 

Daryl is sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. You walk over and sit next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. 

“Baby, talk to me.” You beg, winding your fingers through his. 

“No.” He whispers before rising from the bed and heading over towards the bathroom. 

“Daryl, please.” You beg, tears escape your eyes and fall down your cheeks. He shuts the door to the bathroom and you cross the room, banging on the door loudly. 

“Leave me alone!” He yells from the other side of the door.

“No! I’m not going to leave you alone. Whatever you’re going through right now, you can talk to me, Daryl. I’m your wife; I would never judge you. We’re supposed to get through these things together.” The door opens from the other side and Daryl looks at you with tears in his eyes and you move forward and wrap your arms around him. He buries his head in your shoulder and you run your hands over his back, comforting him. 

“Tell me everything.” You beg as you lead him over so you’re both sitting on the bed.

“Being there was horrible. They kept me in a dark room, naked and starving, with the same song blasting on repeat for days. And it was like Dwight got off on seeing me like that, he went out of his way to make it as bad as it could be for me. You were the only thing that kept me going, all I wanted was to get back to you.” Tears form in your eyes at his words as you think about what your husband had been through. 

“Oh, Daryl. I’m so sorry.” You whispered, sympathetically.

“You know what the worst part was?”

“What?” 

“They had this picture of Glenn, well what was left of him, and they made me look at it. Left it in the cell with me.” 

“You know what happened to Glenn wasn’t your fault, Daryl.” You try to comfort him, but he shakes his head at your words.

“It was. He would still be here if I hadn’t done anything. Maggie’s baby would still have a father.” 

“Daryl, stop.” 

“How can you still love me after everything I’ve done?” He whispers and you feel your heart break at his words. 

“I will always love you, baby. No matter what, you are the best man I’ve ever known and nothing will ever change that.” 

“I love you too. I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry for shutting you out and for everything that happened tonight. I just hate him so much.” He admits and you nod in understanding. 

“I know, baby.” You lean forward, pressing your lips to his quickly. You move to pull back, but Daryl’s hands cup your cheeks, keeping you in place. You gasp as he pulls you close, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips as he brushes it over yours.

“Daryl!” You whimper as he kisses down your throat, sucking on your pulse and you know that he’ll leave a mark for everyone to see tomorrow. You lie back on the bed and Daryl crawls over you, resting his hips between your thighs. His hands run over your body as he kisses you and you whimper at the feeling after having gone so long without being touched. But something isn’t right; you can still feel how tense Daryl is as he hovers above you. Pulling away, you look into his blue eyes. 

“Let it go, baby. All that pain, all that frustration let it out. I can take it.” You whisper and he smashes his lips back to yours. You groan at the roughness of his kisses, raking your fingers through his hair. 

His hips grind down into yours and you can feel his erection pressing against you. The sensation makes you pull away from his lips and whimper. He pulls his shirt over his head and immediately begins working on the button of his pants. You can sense his desperation and you undress as well, exposing your naked body to his hungry gaze. 

His hand dips between your thighs, checking if you’re ready for him and the contact makes you cry out in pleasure. Daryl strokes his cock once, twice, before placing it at your entrance.

“Y/N..” He whispers, his soft voice serving as a stark contrast to his rough movements.

“Give it to m-“ Your statement is cut off as he thrusts his cock inside you, making you throw your head back against the mattress. 

“Oh my god, Daryl!” You cry as he immediately sets a brutal pace, pushing you a bit higher on the mattress with every rock of his hips. Normally he was a very gentle and passionate lover, but you knew this was an outlet for all of his pent up aggression, and if he wanted to use you to let it all out, you were perfectly fine with it. 

Your nails dig into the skin of his back as his pace quickens, making the headboard slam against the wall loudly. His hands push your arms over your head, holding them down as the force of his thrusts increase, making your breasts bounce with every movement of his hips. He lets out small grunts with each thrust, letting you know you weren’t the only one that had missed this. 

You could feel heat building in your abdomen, signaling that your release was approaching. Daryl felt you beginning to tighten around him and deepened his thrusts, trying to drive you over the edge.

A shift in your hips allows him to thrust deeper, brushing over the bundle of nerves buried deep inside you. This catapults you over the edge and you keen loudly as shockwaves of pleasure rocket through your body. Your toes curl and you screw your eyes shut as the intense waves of your release consume you. 

Daryl growls your name into your neck as his hips break rhythm, thrusting sloppily as he loses himself inside you. You moan at the feeling of his release coating your walls as you wind down from your high, trying to catch your breath. You run your hands over Daryl’s back as he rests his head on your shoulder. 

“You’re too good to me, baby. I don’t deserve you.” Daryl whispers as he turns over onto his back, pulling you into his side and kissing your temple softly. You sigh at his words. When you and Daryl had first gotten together, he always felt inadequate and like he didn’t deserve someone like you. It was why he had resisted his feelings for you for so long, but he had come such a long way since then and you weren’t going to let him revert back to that. You turn on your stomach and pull his face down so you can look into his eyes.

“Look at me, Daryl. You are strong, you protect me, you treat me like no one ever has before, and I love you so fucking much. Please don’t ever think that you don’t deserve me, I am so lucky to have a man like you to call mine.” You whisper before leaning in and pressing your lips to his.


End file.
